


无法成为大人的我们 （3） 防屏蔽

by Estrefa



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrefa/pseuds/Estrefa
Kudos: 2





	无法成为大人的我们 （3） 防屏蔽

（3）  
“英二，已经过去这么多年了，你为什么还是停留在原地，亚修已经死了啊……英二，就连我，都从当初的那个小鬼长大了！”  
“……”  
耳畔响起辛带着泣声的话语。  
是啊，不过短短七年，当年的小个子辛，如今已经长成了一位颇为可靠的帮派首领。然而在他的眼里，我还是当年那个没有长大的稚嫩青年，没有长大吗？我一直以为，我早就变成了大人。

我猛然想起了那个夏天。

Cape cod，June

那个我们成长为“大人”之前最后的夏天。  
麦田还未收割，风拂过麦田，麦浪在太阳下闪着金色的光芒，空气中香气仿佛麦子融化在了空气里，温暖着柔和着这正午的热烈日头。  
穿着人字拖走在公路边，最大份的炸鱼薯条，四种口味的冰淇淋，超大桶的可乐，用T恤抹净手指，赤脚在田野里奔跑，穿着衣服在河里游泳，躺在河边睡觉。他弯下腰，撒娇似地让我替他买酒。我仰起头，不客气地嘲笑他是小屁孩。  
他一脸坏笑，揉着我的头发道：“小矮子，到底谁才是小屁孩。怎么看我也更像大人吧。”  
那时的我和他都还是少年。  
入夜，带着一身臭汗，回到租赁的破旧汽车旅馆。  
关门，和着夜色和汗水，抵着房门热烈地亲吻。  
从玄关到浴室，喘着粗气替对方擦背，拥抱在花洒下，大手大脚地擦干身体，又跌跌撞撞地倒在床上。  
他细细地吻着我的脖子，舌头不怀好意地勾着我的两点，又转而向上含起我的耳垂。他的身体如同他的名字，散发出如同晓光一般的热度，我的身体，仿佛要被这热烈的日光融化一般，摊在床上。无法克制的呻吟从我口中发出，下体的动脉配合沸腾的血液发出有节奏的跳动。移动之间，我发现，他的也和我一样，在不安地热烈跳动着。  
我大着胆子，依着记忆中的几部成人影片中的那样，把腿勾在他的腰上。他的动作愣了愣，吻了下我的额头道：“不急。”舌头从喉咙滑至我的小腹，最后含上胯下那处不安定的地方。温暖湿润的刺激卷席走我的意识，我再一次忍不住叫了出来。他的舌柔软而灵活，挑逗着每一寸最关键的地方。在爆发的边缘，我想要让他离开，却被他拿至口腔的更深处，最后如他所愿，我在他的嘴中交代了出来。  
我爬起来，主动吻上他，他的嘴边挂着方才的白浊，我借着方才情欲的余韵大着胆子进到他的嘴里。才发现，即使是自己的东西也不好吃。一只手摸着他的下体，另一只手将他右手带至自己的后庭，我的脸如同火烧一般，我只顾着吻他，因为这样我可以不用去看他的眼睛。  
我本以为我会迷失在这浓烈的爱欲之中，如同每个沉浸在爱情中的男人。然而，他的手在即将进入的时候，突然停了下来。他的唇舌与我分开，我坐在床上，看着他。他的目光从我的眼睛上移开说道：“对不起……我不能这么对你……”  
“亚修？”我心中隐隐约约地猜到了什么。  
“对不起，对不起……”他不停地向我道着歉。“我不该的，不该想对你做这种事情。”他的身体开始发抖，他脆弱而柔软的灵魂再一次向我剖了出来。  
我无言，过去抱住他，企图能给他一些温暖，抚平他那千疮百孔的灵魂，虽然微不足道。过了许久，他才平静下来，身子也不再颤抖。  
他没有从我怀中起来，他在我耳边喃喃道：“我还是无法成为大人。”

这是太久远的回忆。这些年来，我总是强迫自己不去回忆那些往事，可是每到一些时刻，那些往事却不自觉的自己逆流回来。从那时起我一直过着混乱的生活，我从生活中剔去所有和当年重叠的要素，自欺欺人一般把那个人偷偷地放在心中角落——把他的照片藏起来，不去吃他喜欢的东西，不去他最爱的地方，虽然我从未想过忘了他，行为却仿佛要忘了他似的。  
今年的某一天，我突然明白，既然忘不了，既然不想忘，不如便坦然地张开手臂，迎接这往事的洪流，让往事的温暖与寒冷贴着自己的胸膛，一遍遍地刺伤又一遍遍地治愈。  
我从回忆中脱出，看着辛，他何尝不是被回忆束缚的人呢。我笑了，回答他： “我想，我可能无法成为大人吧。” 毕竟，我曾向他承诺过，  
My soul is always with you。


End file.
